A World of Magic
by rnl1993
Summary: There is new girl,but she is different from everyone else bc she has a secret & Ryan knows it because he shares the same secret as she does. HSMxHalloweentown plot RyanOC TroyOC GabriellaTroy
1. A New Girl with A Secret

**Author's Note - I read the beginning of a story that is a Halloweentown/HSM crossover and decied to make my own. Its different from the other one. This is my first HSM story so please go easy on me anyway i hope you enjoy this story.**

**Title: A World of Magic**

**High School Musical**

**Written By: rnl1993**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Except Tara Daniels and people you've never heard of.**

**Summary:** Everything from both High School Musical 1 and 2 happened. They are all back for their sophomore year _(please just go with it)_ and there is another new girl, but she is different from everyone else at East High because she has a secret and Ryan knows it because he shares the same secret as she does. Also schools already started they are about a month and a half into the year. _Not a Mary-Sue._

It's a slight crossover with Halloweentown. Just the setting that is, there isn't Cronwells or Pipers but instead Daniels who replace them.

Ryan use to go to school in Halloweentown away from Sharpay and he met Tara they became friends but then he had to leave and go back home leaving her as well.

**Possible Pairing: **Ryan/OC, Troy/OC, Troy/Gabriella, Taylor/Chad, Zeke/Sharpay,

**Chapter One - New Girl With A Secret**

She looked at the door in front of her. The first bell had rung about 15 minutes ago. She had already met with the principal and found her locker. Now all that was left was to enter the classroom she had been standing in front of for the past 3 minutes.

She sighed and thought, _'Remember you're here for an important reason. Ok here goes nothing.'_ and she opened the classroom door. The whole class went silent as did the teacher.

'_Oh joy now they all are looking at me.'_ She took a look around the room and her blue eyes met with his hazel eyes, _'Ryan. Wow he looks a lot different. What the heck is he wearing?'_

"Excuse me how can I help you ms….?" The teacher with blonde hair that was kept up with a pencil, glasses, too much lipstick in her opinion and a scarf over her neck asked.

"Oh um Daniels, Tara Daniels." Tara said breaking eye contact with Ryan.

"Yes, how can I help Ms. Daniels?" The teacher again asked.

"I'm new the principal said to give you this." She said and handed the teacher a pink piece of paper. The teacher looked it over and nodded.

"Yes, so you are. Hmm. Please take a seat anywhere. I'm Ms. Darbus and welcome to The Fine Arts." Mrs. Darbus said as Tara walked towards the back of the classroom and was about to take a seat behind Ryan Evans.

"Ms. Daniels would you like to tell us something about yourself?" she asked and Tara could tell she wasn't really asking to but demanding.

Tara thought of her options and picked one. So with a smile she shook her head and sat down while saying. "No not really."

A few people in the class snickered a little and Mrs. Darbus just pushed up her glasses to the bridge of her nose and continued ranting about how the fine arts of the theater was the most wonderful thing anybody could every experience.

_**Mean while at the same time**_

Everyone in the class heard the door open and they all stopped talking and everyone looked towards the door to see who it was. There stood a girl who looked to be about 5'7" with medium brown hair that went down past her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes, she was wearing blue denim jeans and a red t-shirt that in bold black letter said _AC/DC_ and in smaller ones said '_Highway to Hell'_

Going threw most peoples minds was_, 'Oh look another new girl and she is definitely not from around here.' _Because while she was wearing simple clothes and everyone else in the room was either wearing designer clothes or American eagle and other clothes like that, while a few others thought, _'She's cute.'_

Except one person Ryan Evans, what was going through his mind was completely different_. 'Tara… what is she doing here. I haven't seen her in almost 2 years. She wouldn't be here unless... oh no it couldn't be.'_

When the bell rang for the end of first period/homeroom everyone shot up out of their seats and rushed towards the door.

Ryan had wanted to stay behind but figured it probably wasn't the best place to discuss about what needed to be said, so he left with his sister Sharpay giving a glance back at her and saw that 3 other people had stayed behind instead.

The 3 people was a boy with lightly tanned skin, dirty golden blonde shaggy hair with blue eyes, a girl with black curly hair and brown eyes and a guy with a small afro and green eyes.

The girl went up to Tara who was taking the book that Ms. Darbus had given her and putting it in her bag, and said, "Hi Tara. I'm Gabriella Montez. I was a new student here last year. And if you're feeling anything like I did last year don't worry you'll do fine." She said with a warm smile and put her hand out, Tara gently shook it back and they all walked out of the class.

"Hey what you said to Darbus earlier that was great. No one ever stands up to Darbus. I'm Chad by the way." The guy with the fro said and did the same as Gabriella did.

"Nice to meet you Chad and thanks I guess." Tara said slightly unsure as how to take in the new information.

"I'm Troy." Was all the last guy said, "So where'd you move here from. If you don't mind me asking." He said and smiled at her, he had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder.

"No I don't mind I just need to find my next class." She said while looking at one of the two pieces of paper in her hand.

"Oh what do you have?" Chad asked.

Tara looked down at her paper. "Um, gym with coach Bolton." She said.

"Oh that's so cool so do we and Coach Bolton is Troy's old man, he's also the coach of the basketball team." Chad said while swinging his arm over Tara's shoulder. "Just follow us and you'll be fine.

_**Gymnasium/ 2nd hour/gym**_

After the four went separate ways to go dress out for gym they all met up again inside the gymnasium.

"Good morning class how are you all doing?" Coach Bolton asked all the students who were sitting on the bleachers. A mumbled of goods' or tired' was heard.

"Lovely. Ok we'll take role and then warm up a little by shooting a few practice hoops." Coach Bolton said and looked down at his roster and read the names aloud.

"Bolton, Troy" Troy said here.

"Danforth, Chad." And Chad responded the same way as Troy did.

"It seems we have a new student. Daniels, Tara. Where are you?" Coach Bolton asked and Tara slowly raised her hand from where she was sitting with Troy, Chad, Gabriella and a girl she found out was Chad's girlfriend Taylor.

"Well then welcome to East High Ms. Daniels." Coach said and continued down the list.

"Evans, Ryan"

"Present" the guy who had earlier been wearing the green hat said. Tara looked in that direction and saw him and then went back to talking with her new friends hopefully.

"Evans, Sharpay"

"Here, unfortunately." She said she was dressed in all pink. Tara looked at her and scoffed.

"McKessie, Taylor" Taylor replied and the coach continued down the list.

"Ok every get a ball and start practicing." Coach Bolton said after they stretched.

Everyone got up and headed towards the basketball rack that was in the corner of the gym. Gabriella and Taylor reluctantly got theirs while Chad and Troy had rushed towards the rack to get the best ball possible.

"They are always like that; they are both on the basketball team. Troy is captain." Taylor explained.

"Oh." Was all Tara said and grabbed a ball.

"Hey guys come over here." Chad called out to the three girls and they walked over to them.

"Ladies I want to see you dribbling those basketballs not carrying them." Coach Bolton yelled from across the gym and the girls where half way to where the boys where so they all started dribbling towards them Taylor occasionally having to run after the ball and Gabriella having a somewhat difficult time while Tara dribbled it with ease.

They were all messing around and having fun when Coach Bolton came up to them. "Ok you've had enough time to warm up let's see your free throws, get in a line please.

They all did as they were told. Both Troy and Chad got it into the hoop all three times. "Good job boys. Ms. Montez it's your turn."

Gabriella walked up to the free throw line and threw the ball, it didn't go very far and she sighed. "It's ok you have 3 tries." Gabriella nodded while Troy gave her another ball. She threw it in granny style and made it and on the last try she got it in. "Good job Ms. Montez."

"Thanks coach." Gabriella mumbled and went to sit on the bleachers Chad. Since Troy was the one giving the basketballs to the person up to shoot. Only Taylor and Tara where left out of the whole class. Coach Bolton had already gone to all the other groups and they where all sitting on the bleachers some watching the other students and others were talking with their friends.

"McKessie you're up."

Taylor got up to the free throw line and unfortunately missed all 3 tries, "Good effort Ms. McKessie." Came from Coach Bolton and she nodded and as she walked towards Gabriella she said. "Hey I want to be a doctor or something. I don't need to be able to shoot a basketball into a hoop."

"And last but not least Ms. Daniels." Coach Bolton said. Troy handed Tara the ball and he whispered, _'Good luck'_ she smiled and took the ball. Some of the class was watching her including Ryan. She positioned her self properly kind of like the boys did and then shot the basketball and it went into the basketball hoop. Ryan smiled at this.

"Woo!!" was heard from Chad.

She did the same thing as she had done for the first and made it in again with ease and when she went to throw the 3rd one in, she shot it and it danced around the rim of the basket and then finally went in. "Excellent job Ms. Daniels!" Coach Bolton said.

When class ended and everyone was heading towards the locker rooms Coach Bolton called out, "Daniels, Bolton come here for a moment please."

Both Troy and Tara looked at each other and their friends. "We'll catch up with you guys later." They all nodded and continued on their way while Troy and Tara walked over towards Coach Bolton. Tara trying to see what she possibly could have done to get into trouble, she came up with nothing.

"Coach Bolton did we do something wrong." Tara said as soon as the reached him.

Coach Bolton laughed, "No Ms. Daniels you didn't do anything wrong. I was wondering if you were interested in trying out for the basketball team"

"But dad," Troy started then corrected himself. "I mean coach we only have a guys basketball team. Not that i'm saying I wouldn't want you on the team." Troy said directing the last part to Tara who nodded.

"Yes, I am well aware of that but one of our players transferred schools and we have an opening. Besides no where in the hand book does it say that girls can't be on the team. So if you are interested I'm sure Troy would love to help you out sometime." Coach said.

"Um, thanks for offering but I'll have to think about it and ask my aunt." Tara replied.

"Ok then but if you decide to tryouts are next week on Thursday." Coach Bolton said and started towards his office leaving Troy and Tara in the gym.

"Wow that was unexpected. I thought I was in trouble." Tara said.

"So you wanna join the team." Troy asked as they headed towards the locker rooms.

"I don't know maybe I mean how can he tell if I am any good just by some free throws?"

"By dad has a weird way of being able to tell if someone has potential apparently you do. So how about we each go get changed and I will walk you to your next class." Troy said.

"That'd be great thanks Troy." Tara replied with a smile.

"Hey no problem that's what friends are for." He said and headed towards the boys locker room while Tara went the other way into the girls, silently smiling to herself.

About 10 minutes later they were both ready and headed down the hall towards their classes.

"So what do you have next?" Troy asked.

"Oh Biology 2-3 honors. You?" she said.

"Wow your taking honors biology?" He said in shock.

"Yea so I'm a little geeky, but in a cool way." She said.

"That's fine with me but I have Spanish next though and it's on the other side of the school."

"Hey it's ok Troy really just point me in the right direction."

"Ok go up those stairs and take a right then keep going until you get to room 215. Gabriella and Taylor are in that class." Troy said while pointing in the right direction.

"Ok thanks Troy see you later."

"Bye." Troy said and started off down the hall while Tara went where Troy had pointed to and up the stairs and followed his directions.

_**3**__**rd**__** Hour/ Biology 2-3H**_

Tara entered the classroom right as they bell rang. She walked up to the teacher.  
"Hi I'm new my name is Tara Daniels."

"Ah yes welcome Ms. Daniels. I'm Mrs. Cooper." A woman with short dark brown hair and a friendly smile said. "Please take a seat next to Ryan. Mr. Evans please raise your hand." She said and Ryan did and Tara tensed up but slowly walked over to where Ryan was and he lowered his hand.

"Everyone please say hello to Ms. Tara Daniels I hope you all make her feel welcome here at East High." Mrs. Cooper said.

Gabriella leaned forward from her lab bench that was on the other side of the alse.

"Hey Tara I didn't know you took honors biology."

"What can I say I'm full of surprises." Tara replied and looked forward again. While Ryan quietly scoffed at her comment and she turned slightly toward him and glared a little knowing he'd probably see her doing it.

"Ok class let's finish up our presentations, up next is Gabriella and Taylor." Ms. Cooper said and both girls went up to the front of the room and started their presentation.

Tara wrote down on a piece of paper and passed it to Ryan. He took it while still looking ahead. He read it, _'Can we talk after class. Please!!'_ he simply nodded his head and Tara smiled.

After class Gabriella and Taylor waited for her and they started walking out of the classroom together. "Oh hey you guys I forgot my phone."

"Oh its ok we can wait." Taylor said

"No its fine go on ahead I'll catch up in a little while." Tara said and they nodded and walked off.

She turned around and saw Ryan standing against the wall.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" she asked and he nodded and started walking away and she followed he led her to the biology garden _(Where Troy took Gabriella in the first movie)_

"Hey Ry. I missed you." Tara said turning slightly to look at him and she gave him a weak smile. While leaning against one of the tables, Ryan was doing the same.

"Tara what are you doing here? What happened is everyone ok?" Ryan asked in a worried, slightly angered and rushed voice.

"Gee not even a hey or an I missed you. After almost 2 years." Tara said.

"Hey I wasn't the one who stopped writing." Ryan snapped.

"I had to Ry, believe me I didn't want to but I couldn't risk putting you in danger." She stated and sat down on the bench that was up there.

Ryan looked at her, her eyes had darkened a little they tended to do that when she was upset or angry. "I'm sorry and I missed you to Tara." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and they hugged each other tightly for a little while.

"So why did you come here?" Ryan asked.

"I can't tell you here can you come to my aunt's house after school today? She misses you too." Tara said.

"Well of course." He said.

"By the way what's with the clothes Ry? You look like Ken." She said as they headed towards the cafeteria.

"It's how people dress here Tara."

"You mean Sharpay. I thought you were done living in her shadow Ryan."

"I am but I don't have any other clothes and my parents took away my allowance." He said.

"Well then we will just have to change that later on today at my house."

"Whatever you say Tara whatever you say." He said and they entered the cafeteria.

**_Author's Note - So what do you think? Good? Bad? please review_**


	2. Lunch Disasters

**Title: A World of Magic**

**Written by: rnl1993**

**Author's Note – I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter here is the second one. Sorry if it's short just wanted to get it up and I am working on the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – Lunch Disasters

_**4**__**th**__** period/Cafeteria/ East High**_

"Well I have to eat with…" Ryan started and Tara just sighed and nodded. "Go ahead I'll see you later." She said and walked towards where Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad were sitting with a girl she hadn't met before.

"Hey guys what's up?" she said as she sat down.

"Nothing we just thought you got lost." Taylor said.

"Nah trust me if i got lost you'd know it." Tara said mumbling a little.

"Hey I'm Kesli." The unknown person said.

"Hey I'm Tara."

"So what were you talking to Ryan Evans about?" Kesli asked and everyone looked at her.

"That's a good question, I mean he's a nice guy and all but he is usually with Sharpay all the time." Gabriella said.

"Oh we where just catching up. You see me and Ryan went to the same school back in Ha…. I mean Boston." Tara said and mentally hit her self for the slight slip-up.

"Oh so that's where he was for those 3 years." Chad said. "So Troy told me about his dad asking you to join the basketball team. I think that would be awesome."

Tara smiled. "Yea it would be but I'd have to ask my aunt."

"So you lived in Boston?" Troy asked.

"Huh? Oh yea but I'm here now living with my aunt and older brother Kyle." She said.

"Where are your parents?" Chad asked and Taylor smacked him upside the head.

"Sorry about him, he has no manners." Taylor said.

"It's ok. My mom thought we should move away from Boston, my sister pasted away about 2 months ago and my mom is back in…Boston she has to finish a really big project with the company she works at and my father... he and I don't get along very well my mom and him divorced when I was 7." Tara explained, unfortunately lying to her new friends in the process well only about the part as to where she lived and what her mother's profession was.

"I'm so sorry." Chad said and they all did.

"Hey it's ok. So what about you guys. What do you do here for fun?" she asked and they started to tell her and she listened, "Hey can you hold that thought I am really hungry I'm gonna get something from the vending machine." She said and stood up and walked up the stairs and passed Ryan's table. She waved at him and he waved back.

_**Sharpay's table**_

Sharpay had already questioned where Ryan had been earlier and he said he got held up by a teacher and then she saw him wave to somebody and she turned around and spotted the other _'new girl'_.

"Oh gosh Ryan please tell me you don't like her. I mean she is so not even up to standards for us." Sharpay said.

"Hey she's an old friend from Hal… my boarding school back in Boston and she's really nice." He said. _(Before he had left Halloween town they decided to come up with a cover story.)_

"Well then any friend of your's is a friend of mine. I have to meet her." Sharpay said with a slightly evil grin on her face, she stood up and headed in the direction that Tara had gone.

"What wait! No Sharpay leave her alone!" Ryan started and went after his sister.

_**The Others Table**_

Kesli being the observant person she is noticed a strange interaction between the Evans twins. "Hey you guys I have a bad feeling about something."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well Sharpay just headed in the same direction as Tara and she had that evil looking grin on her face and Ryan ran after her."

"Uh oh!" Gabriella said with her eyebrows raised and everyone exchanged a look with one another.

"Come on let's go." Troy said and all 5 of them stood up and rushed up the stairs and in the same direction Tara, Sharpay, and Ryan had gone.

_**Vending Machines/ Hallway**_

Tara had just gotten a bag of chips, granola bar, and a can of soda. She was about to start back to the cafeteria when Sharpay came up to her.

"Hi I'm Sharpay Evans. Welcome to East High so I heard you went to school with my brother." Sharpay said in a sicklingly sweet and fake voice.

"Hey I'm Tara Daniels... Later." She said and started to walk away, from what Ryan had told her she didn't like Sharpay.

"Um excuse me I wasn't done talking to you." Sharpay said in a less friendly voice. Tara sighed and turned around on her heel not seeing Ryan, or the others walking towards them since her back was now towards them.

"Ok princess peach, what did you want to say?" Tara said with her hands behind her back slowly shaking up her can of soda and using a refrence to a super mario brothers video game.

"Listen, I have worked far too hard for my reputation and my brothers for that matter to have some little low-life come and mess it up. He might have been friend with you back in Roston." Sharpay said in a mean voice and started walking towards Tara who stood her ground.

"You mean Boston." Tara interjected.

"WHATEVER!! What I am saying is leave my brother alone and we won't have a problem. Got it??" she said and was slightly taller than Tara because she was wearing high heels.

Tara slowly brought her can of sodas in front of her had the opening facing Sharpay "Hmm" And she opened the can of soda and it exploded right onto Sharpay who screamed and threw her hands up in the air. "Crystal clear."

Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, and Chad all stood in shock and then started laughing their heads off. Well Ryan was quietly laughing covering his mouth with his hand.

"Ugh!!" Sharpay then glared at Tara and said, "You're so going to regret this new girl."

"My name is Tara." Tara said and turned back around to find her new friends standing their laughing. She smiled but when she saw Ryan she thought he'd be mad but he just winked at her as in showing it was alright and she smiled again.


	3. Why Are You Really Here?

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note – So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please R&R. Also who is in the 'gang' will be explained soon. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy.

Also sorry if certain parts of the chapter sound a little Harry Potterish but it's not suppose to be like that.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three- Why are you back?

The rest of the day was full of Tara receiving glares from Sharpay and her groupies. After the last bell rang she said goodbye to Troy, Gabriella, and Chad and headed towards her locker.

She finished getting everything she needed out of her locker and headed towards the front of the school where she planned on meeting Ryan.

"Hello troublemaker." She heard someone say after she exited the building.

"Hey she started it." was Tara's response as she and Ryan began to walk towards her aunt's house. "So how's your day been?" Tara asked as they continued to walk.

"Uneventful now tell me why you are here Tara. Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything. But something has to be wrong…" Ryan said and trailed off.

"It's really bad this time Ry."

"How bad?"

"The dark ages kind of bad. Everyone is doing what they can to keep it under control but _'they'_ are gaining power again."

"Who are they?" Ryan asked slightly confused.

"Oh that's right you don't know _'The Order' _a group of powerful beings or demons. They are trying to take over Halloweentown and then the mortal world." Tara explained as they got to her street.

"You live on the same street as Troy?" he asked her. Tara looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so I didn't know he lived down here. All I know is me and Connor where moved down here to live with aunt Melissa until my mom said we could go back."

"Since when have you or Connor for that matter do what you're told?" Ryan asked as they walked into the two story house.

Tara looked around as did Ryan. "No ones home come on." She said and led him up the stairs and into her room then she opened up her closet door and pushed her clothes aside muttered something and a wooden door appeared. She walked inside the room and Ryan followed.

The room was filled with books and magical stuff, caldron and everything. "Ok now I can talk with out worrying anyone over hearing us." Tara said and sat down on a small two-seater couch that occupied the room which was a pretty decent sized room, Ryan sitting beside her.

"As I said earlier since when do you and Connor do what you're told?" Ryan asked again.

Tara looked down at her hands, "Since Lucifer killed Amanda." Tara said in a small voice.

Ryan gasped and his eye widened because Lucifer who use to go by the name of Lucas, was Tara and Connor's father also he was Amanda's father. Amanda was Connor's twin sister. Their parents separated when the twins where 9 and Tara had been 7. "I'm so sorry Tara." He said and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back.

"It's ok." She said and then wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "Now let's get rid of these clothes." She said and waved her hand and Ryan's tacky clothes changed into regular jeans and a polo t-shirt, because well it was still Ryan

"Much better and Ryan how come you don't just use your magic?" she asked him.

"Because unlike you not everyone in my family is magical or knows about magic." Ryan said because himself and his mother where the only two in his family that where magical while Sharpay and their father where just normal so it was one of the reasons why Ryan and his mother where so close. "Mother doesn't like it when I use magic anyway unless we are in Halloween town which we haven't been in for a while. I guess she knew about all of this didn't she?" he said.

Tara nodded. "Both my mom and yours are members of the coven that try to protect everyone." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Everyone misses you by the way. All of us do of course they are all still in Halloweentown." Tara said. "But ever since the last time you where there we broke the gate that only allows you to cross over into either world just on Halloween. You can now anytime you want too! It's awesome but they have it monitored because of the order."

Ryan looked to be in shock at the new information he just received. "What really? My mom never told me that!!" Ryan said.

"Well no one is allowed to use it unless the coven permits it. Apparently it's too dangerous." Tara explained.

"That stinks." Ryan said and Tara just nodded.

"So what's gonna happen?" he asked after a few moments or silence.

"Nothing, they won't let me or Connor back into Halloweentown yet so we just have to live here and deal with it. But everything seems so weird here Ry, you know how many times I just wanted to wave my hand to make stuff happen today?" Tara explained.

"That's how it was for me but I got use to it after a while." Ryan told her. Tara just looked sad.

"I like the people and being around you but it's just not home and I know it's early to say that but I miss Halloween town so much and our friends." She said and looked at a moving picture that was on a table in the room.

"I'm sorry." Was all Ryan could think to say to her.

"It's ok. But I have a feeling that the covens not going to do anything major to stop the order, which is why I, wait I mean we need your help. The gang and I want to do something about it and we need your help." Tara said looking right at Ryan who's eyes where wide.

"You want us to take on one of the most powerful unions known in the magical world?" he asked and Tara just nodded. "That's insane Tara!!"

"Whatever forget it Ryan ok." Tara said and she looked away from Ryan. "Listen I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" she said. Ryan sadly nodded and started making his way out of the small room and towards the front door of the house with Tara behind him.

"Later Ry." She mumbled as she hugged him.

"Bye Tara." He said back and started his journey home.


End file.
